


Through happiness and hell (A Septiplier Story)

by Lilydiamond972



Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, pewdiepie-fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Grieving, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, I swear the story is not as sad as the tags make it seem, It has one sad chapter and you go off making assuptions, Kissing, M/M, Passion, Self Harm, Suicide, it's a happy story i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydiamond972/pseuds/Lilydiamond972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has to do a scene for a school play. Mark has to fill in for the role of Jack's love interest. Mark and Jack's friends are super nosey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to (sort of) meet you.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a happy story I swear!!

Mark entered the school more nervous than he had ever been. Today He had a scene in drama class with the most popular guy in school (aKa. His crush). What made the situation worse, was the fact that Mark liked everything about Jack. EVERYTHING! There wasn't one thing Mark didn't like about Jack. What made the situation even worse was the fact that in the scene, the two characters hugged and held hands until they were off the stage. That wouldn't have been so bad if Mark knew that he could control his heartbeat. Which he couldn't...AT FUCKING ALL!! 

"Dude, if you're that worried about it just picture me instead of Jack," Bob comforted.

Bob was my best friend, I could go to him for anything. He was the only one who knew I wasn't straight.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?!?" I asked.

"Well for one, you're sweating pinballs. Two, you're fidgeting with your hands. Three, you've been zoned out for the past 10 minutes. Four-"

"Okay, I get it!" I cut him off in an annoyed tone.

"Seriously though, just imagine it's me."

"Ok fine," I answered, "but I don't like how you can always read my mind!"

"Yes, you do..." He replied with a smug smile.

The bell ringed and my stomach started to tie in knots. The period I was heading to now was drama. My hands started shaking immediately. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he slapped me. Bob slapped me. Bob. BOB!

"Dude, what the hell?" I asked.

"For right now you need to do and not think. It is pretty obvious when you get worked up over him. So just remember what I said, and I'll see you later." He answered.

And with that, he left. As I walked down the hallway, I thought about just skipping class altogether. Not even showing up. But I thought about what Bob said and went to drama. 

"For a straight A student, you sure do make it in late!" The drama teacher said. 'Straight A student', I get that I was late, but I'm no straight A student. After sitting down, a figure walked past me. When I finally realized who it was, I understood the teacher completely. He wasn't talking about me, he was talking about Brock, the star of drama. He was actually playing the lead role in the play we were rehearsing today. Then I remembered the thing with Jack and me. 

"Mr. Fischbach and Mr. McLoughlin, can we go over the scene, please? Mark, I understand that you are just a fill in while Mackenzie is out sick, but please act as if it were a real play with a huge audience." I heard the teacher call out.

"Yes sir," I replied as I made my way up to the stage.

When I heard my cue, I joined Jack on stage.

"You came." He said, reading from the overly dramatic script. It was Allicone, what did you expect?

"Of course, I did," I replied, trying my hardest to pretend that Jack was Bob.

"So I guess we both know what that means then."

"No...not necessarily. I didn't come here because I hated you, quite the opposite actually. I love you. And I know I should've said it the day we were both on that balcony, but I was scared. I'm sure. I've always been sure, I love you, and I always will."

We just looked into each other's eyes. I was looking into a chilling sea, while he was looking into a cocoa dream. I almost fainted at the tension.

After a pause, the drama teacher yelled "CUT!"

"Was there something wrong?" Jack asked looking confusingly at him.  
"I thought it was great" he added.

"No, I just wanted to make a quick tweak at the scene," The director started, "Instead of letting the character trail off, I want them to be cut off by a kiss, making the scene a little more intense."

Jack and I looked at each other awkwardly. He was blushing, but I wasn't. I was still succeeding in pretending that Jack was Bob. Still though, Jack was sooooooo cute when he blushed!

"Start the scene again!" The drama teacher called out.

"You came," Jack started.

"Of course, I did."

"So I guess we both know what this means then."

"No...not necessarily. I didn't come here because I hated you, quite the opposite actually. I love you. And I know I should've said it the day we were both on that balcony, but I was scared. I'm sure. I've always been sure, I love you-"

We were interrupted by a girl bursting through the doors.

"I'm here!" she yelled.

It was Mackenzie. I sighed and got off the stage. 

***Time Skip to Jack's POV at lunch***

"So how was it?" Felix asked.

"How was what?" I asked.

"THE KISS!" Felix answered.

Felix was my boyfriend, we had been dating for four months now.

"Yeah, tell us." Wade said eagerly.

Wade was my best friend. He and I could talk for hours about absolutely nothing.

"Why do you guys care about it so much anyway?"

"I WANT TO KNOW IF SOMEONE IS TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN!" Felix practically yelled.

"Shut up you fucking faggot!" I heard someone yell from behind us. "Yeah!" some other girl yelled. 

"The kiss was from a girl and was for drama class, I'm not going anywhere Felix. But please stop yelling." I said

"Why do I have to stop yelling? You do it all the time." Felix said.

"Yes, but I do it when I'm not in the middle of school and where I'm not gonna get yelled at for it."

"We don't get yelled at for it."

"We get yelled at for breathing, so yes, we do get yelled at for yelling. No one wants to hear what we have to say, Felix."

"I do," Ken says as he walks over to the lunch table, "And so do a lot of other kids in the school. Jack, you are the most popular kid in school."

"And you did it though being nice," Wade added.

"Everyone at this table cares what you have to say ye spastic," Felix says.

We all laugh at the horrible Irish accent he tries to put on.

"Seriously though, don't listen to them. They have never had anything intelligent to say in their lives!" Ken argues.

"Then again, neither have any of us," I say.

We all break into a series of laughs again.

***Mark's POV***

Sam comes up to Cry, Bob, and I talking.

"Hey, babe! How has your day been."

Sam is my girlfriend. I am bi, but she is completely against the LGBT community. I never got a chance to tell her before we started dating, so I just learned to live with her occasional slap in the face to the LGBT community.

"Good, how about yours?"

"Good, how was the scene?"

"The teacher actually cut us off before we got to anything 'romantic'," I said shooting a look to Bob, letting him know what happened.

"Good, I thought I was going to have to smack a bitch."

A series of laughs broke out among the table.

We got interrupted by someone at the popular table yelling, "I want to know if someone is trying to steal my man!" I think his name was Felix, he was Jack's boyfriend. Lucky asshole.

"Shut up you fucking faggot!" I heard one of the football players yell.

"Yeah!" Sam yelled in addition.

We all turned back around, Cry and I did eye rolls. Apparently, mine was super obvious because Cry and Sam both gave me confused looks, while Bob just smirked. 

"Babe is something wrong." she asked me.

Before I could answer, the bell rang. We all got up and scrambled to our next classes.

Next class was science. Jack free.

\---------

"How was your scene with Jack?" Alex asked, giving herself away a little too much.

Alex was my best friend who was a girl. I have to say it that way or it made me feel weird. She obviously had a crush on Jack. I was ok with it because she has 4 periods with him (lucky bitch) and it was nice to hear about all the cute, nice, and funny stuff Jack did.

"Nothing happened Alex," I replied, "Jack and I are never going to be together, you can have him."

She smiled from ear to ear, "Promise?"

"Promise," I said. It hurt my heart a little, but I knew it was true. Jack and I never had a chance with each other and never will. "I'm dating Sam, and I'm not gay."

That was true, all of it.

 

Technically, I wasn't gay, I was Bi.


	2. Outcast Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene was great, but Mark is an outcast again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, a new one will be posted soon.

*Marks POV*

After that one scene, Jack and I didn't really talk. Occasionally, he would ask me for a pencil or the date, but that was pretty much it. I'm going to try to not get too overly dramatic about it. It was just a scene for drama class. Nothing more, nothing less. 

 

*Jack's POV*

We met a new friend lately, his name was Cry and he seemed pretty cool. He wore a mask and he was really funny. I think he was a friend of Mark's. 

*Phone Rings*

"Hey Felix"

"Hey, babe! The guys and I were wondering if you wanted to meet us in the park for some basketball."

"Dude, you know I suck."

"I do, what does that have to do with going to the park, though?"

Felix and I laughed, I could hear Felix's smile when he said that.

"Shut up! Do I have to play?"

"No, we can just sit on the wall while Cry and Ken play."

"Okay, meet you there in ten?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

*Phone call ends*

\---------------------------------

Cry was dunking every ball first try while Felix and I stood by the gate. Ken was trying to play against him, but it was no use. Cry was wrecking this game of basketball right now. It was impressive, to me at least. Ken and Felix both looked annoyed, though. I could understand why Ken was annoyed, he wasn't winning. But I can't put my finger on what's making Felix so angry.

"Felix, what's wrong?" I asked, very confused by the situation.

"Nothing. He's just showing off a little too much don't you think?"

"No. Well...maybe a little. I'm sure he means well, though." 

Felix stood up and walked over to Cry. He held out his hand and Cry tilted his head at it, confused. "The ball," Felix said simply. Cry relaxed his neck and handed Felix the ball. Felix shot the ball and got nothing but net. He gave Cry a look to tell him that he wasn't trying to show off or anything. Then, he turned to me with a smirk on his face. "I bet nobody else can shoot as well as I do."

\------------

"Why are you so against other people Felix?" I questioned, very confused about why Felix spent the last 30 minutes telling me that he was better at shooting hoops than anyone else at our school.

"I'm not! I'm just saying that you and some random person don't belong together relationship wise!"

I looked at him with a look that could only be perfectly matched with the next words that came out of Cry's mouth.

"Felix! You and Jack are in a relationship and you're just making it awkward! Besides, who are you to tell him who and who not to date."

"Damn Cry, where did that come from?" Ken asked with a confused look on his face.

And then it clicked with me, Cry was upset that Felix wasn't noticing him. Cry was shooting hoops to try to get Felix to notice him. He lashed out because Cry likes Felix. Finally, one thing I was sure of. I'm pretty sure Ken picked up on it too because he gave me a worried look as if I was going to do something.

*Mark's POV*

"Dude, why are you still hung up over the whole kissing Jack scene?" Bob asked.

"I'm not," I replied.

"Bull. Bull! I can see it on your face."

"Is it really that noticeable?" I asked.

"No," he replied, "it is to the people who care, though."

"Sam didn't notice, though."

"Yeah." There was a pause before he said, "Maybe you should think about your relationship because I don't think you're happy Mark."

***Jack's POV***

Felix, Wade, Cry, Ken, and I all decided to play quarters. Ken was winning beyond belief. He was the only one who made the quarter into the cup. Every time he got the quarter into the cup, he made Felix drink some beer. It was kind of funny watching Felix get drunk and nobody else. What didn't exactly make sense to me was the fact that after every time Ken got one in, he would shoot this gaze to Cry with a subtle smirk.


	3. Blue Balls

***Third person's POV***  
"So are you going? Pretty Please!!" Bob asked.

Mark let out a small chuckle and sighed. "Only if you promise me that Sam, Alex, Cry, and you are going to be there." He said while running a hand through his hair. "Cool, and they will be. Everyone will be. Everyone was invited and they said it would have food and beer. Of course, everyone is going." Bob said.

\--------------------------  
(Right after Mark got to the party)  
***Mark's POV***

"Do you guys know how to play quarters?" I asked. 

"Yeah, do you?" Wade asked.

I nodded my head. So Cry, Bob, Alex, and I sat down around the table, looking up at Jack's friends who I just recently met. I was going to try to get my mind off of him, though. That's one of the reasons I came to this party in the first place. After a few moments, Wade and Ken sat down. We began the game. I got a few quarters in the cup and made Wade drink three swigs of beer and made Ken drink two. Boy, what a mistake.

"Where's Jack?" Alex asked.

"He's here somewhere, but we aren't really sure exactly where. He's on this property and that's all we know."

"Oh," Alex paused for a second before asking, "Where's Felix?"

Bob and I smirked at each other before a nudged her and Bob leaned over to whisper: "Subtle." into her ear.

"He didn't come. He got grounded this morning because he couldn't go three days without getting in trouble. He owes me $20." Wade explained with a laugh.

We continued playing, I'm pretty sure that I angered Wade and Ken when I made them drink because every time they got a quarter into the cup (which was every time they went), they picked me to drink. Not too long after they started doing this, I was drunk.

While drunk, my girlfriend showed up.

"You shouldn't be drinking this much Mark, you know the consequences!"

We ended up arguing and arguing.

"Yeah, you want to talk about not getting too drunk? Let's talk about the time you came home drunk off your ass, while half-naked!!"

And that's the story of how we broke up, I was ok because I knew I was right. I knew I didn't love her, so it didn't hurt too much.

\--------------------  
(An hour or so later)  
"I need to use the restroom, do you guys know where it is?" I asked with a heavy slur.

"Down that hallway and to the right," Wade answered.

"Thanks," I replied.

I got up and started down the hallway, stumbling ever so often. I could only pray that one of my friends stayed completely sober so they could drive the rest of us home.

When I got out of the restroom I found myself in a random hallway. I couldn't find my way back at all. I turned left and went into a room which seemed innocent enough. It was a big, white room. There was a bit of fog. Not enough to where I wanted to leave, but it was enough to where I couldn't see a few feet in front of me. There were blue balls on the floor, they looked like they were balloons, but they weren't.

***Jack's POV***

When we arrived at the party, the first thing Ken and Wade did were drink a bottle of beer each. So now, I couldn't drink anything. I feel like they don't want me to have fun. I chuckled out loud. I decided to go play beer pong with my friends while Ken and Wade went to hang out with Mark and his friends. I would've joined them, but there was something about Mark that made me not want to go over there. It wasn't a bad thing, it was just something. 

When we got done with beer pong, I decided to explore the house. The house was huge! I found one room where there was a gigantic pool. I swam in the pool until my arms and legs hurt. Which was about 2 hours. You wouldn't think that was much, but I was doing laps as fast as I could. I was trying to beat my record. 

After I dried off the best I could and put on some dry clothes. Then entered the hallway in which I came into the room in the first place. I was stumbling. I was stumbling so bad that I couldn't walk much longer. So I turned to the first door I saw in the hallway. When I entered, the first thing I saw was a bunch of smoke. It wasn't too bad, but I still couldn't see too much in front of me. I also saw a bunch of blue balls splattered out across the floor. 

***Mark's POV***

I let out a tiny yelp as I tripped over one of the balls on the floor. I slammed straight into someone. Me and the other person tumbling over each other onto the floor. I was on top at first but then I hit a blue ball and got hit underneath the other person. I couldn't see who was on top of me at first until they propped themselves up on their elbows and stared down at me.

I couldn't believe who was on top of me. Jack. Jack McLoughlin was staring down at me. Neither of us could move, we were both too embarrassed. I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all. I could stare into his icy blue eyes forever. We just sat there, in complete silence. I saw a tiny smile form on his face as he stared on to mine.

We stayed there for a few minutes before saying anything. Someone eventually came in and we scrambled off of each other. I went straight to a corner in the room and immediately passed out. I couldn't help it, I was a weak person. Despite what my body figure told you. I couldn't handle the tension and electricity in the air.

***Jack's POV***

After the guy came in, I watched Mark scramble to the corner of the room. I scrambled to the opposite corner. After the guy left with his girlfriend, I decided to go see if Mark was ok. I walked over to the other side of the room where I found Mark asleep. I knew what I had to do, considering the fact that I could only find my friends and not Mark's.


	4. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something important:

Recently, my family has been going through a lot of issues. I can't write for a while but I promise it will be back as soon as possible. Thank you so much for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! They mean a lot. Once again, I hope you can forgive me for this, but it's one of those things that I have to throw all of my energy into. I won't have enough time to write decent chapters. I don't know when I'll be back, but it will be before the end of this month. Have a good day!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Have a good day cookies!!


	5. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. My family is still going through some hard times so I can't post too frequently, but I'll do my best!

I decided to take him to my house. I know that I didn't really know him and that he would probably be a little freaked out in the morning, but what was I supposed to do. I picked him up and put him in the backseat of my car gently, making sure that he wouldn't fall while we were driving. He looked kind of cute while he was sleeping.

"You know Felix is going to be pissed right?" Ken asked.

"He won't be pissed, as long as he doesn't find out. Which he won't because no one is going to tell him." I answered.

"Why are you bringing him to our place anyway?" Wade asked.

"Because I don't know where he lives and I can't leave him with a hangover at a random house," I answered.

"Yes, you can. What is so special about Mark?" Ken added.

"Look! I am not leaving him here so he can wake up in the morning with a hangover while trying to navigate his way out of the house, ok? I'm a nicer person than that and you two of all people should know that. Now, are you going to stand around like two idiots, or help me make sure that he won't get rudely awoken during the car ride?" I snapped.

With that, they both started helping me get Mark into the car. They occasionally glanced at me with a smirk, but I didn't mind. If that's the way they want to think of me, so be it.

We stopped at a store to buy a toothbrush, a comb, and some hair gel before we returned back to the car ride.

-Time Skip to when they all get home-

"What are you doing?" Ken asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Where are you taking Mark?" Ken replied.

"Upstairs, to my bedroom. Why?"

"Look, Jack. I know we're your friends, but if you sleep with him we can't hide that from Felix."

"Ken, we aren't sleeping together! I'm with Felix! I am going to be sleeping on the couch." 

Ken just smirked at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Ken, I just want him to wake up in comfort, is that a sin in your mind or something," I asked, surprisingly calmer than I was trying to be.

"No, nothing's wrong with you wanting him, a guy you just met who was passed out in the corner of a house party, to be more comfortable than you."

I rolled my eyes and proceeded upstairs. When I reached the top of the staircase Wade gave me a glance and smiled from ear to ear. I don't know what is so bad about letting Mark sleep in my bed anyway. I made sure that he would have a comfortable night.

I quickly hurried downstairs, eager to get to sleep. I laid down before realizing that my friends and Mark were going to have major headaches tomorrow. I ran upstairs and into Wade's room. 

"Wade!" I whisper yelled. "Wade you need to get up!"

"Why?" He replied.

"Do you want a hangover tomorrow because personally, if I was in your situation, I would take my friend's advice and get my ass down the stairs to drink some water and take some vitamins!" I replied, lame response, but it gets my point across.

"Ugh fine."

We walked downstairs. "Wait here," I told him. I went into Ken's room which was downstairs.

"Ken! Ken get your ass up!" I whisper shouted again. I would actually yell, but I don't want to wake up Mark.

"You do realize that if I was actually asleep, I wouldn't be able to hear you at all right? Why aren't you just yelling like you normally do?" He slurred.

I couldn't tell him the truth, he would just tease me about liking Mark again. "I think it's rude to yell in the middle of the night," I said with a smirk.

"BULL SHIT!" He argued, "Every fucking morning you go into the kitchen, drink some coffee, and yell at the top of you lungs, TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA!! Ok? So I fucking know it's not because you don't want to be rude. Look, I already know why, but I want to hear you say it."

"I don't want to wake up Mark," I mumbled.

"What?!?" He asked loudly.

"I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP MARK! There ya happy? Now please just try to keep your voice down."

He smirked. I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to follow me. He finally got his ass out of bed and followed me to the kitchen. Without a word, I went to the small medicine cabinet above the microwave and got out the vitamins. Then, I went and got out two cups and filled them up with water. I got out two vitamins for each of them and handed it to them before putting down the cups in front of them.

"Why do we have to take the vitamins?" Wade asked before downing the water.

"Because I read on a website that vitamins are good for reducing the pain of hangovers. I also read that a good meal will also help reduce it, so in the morning, I'm making breakfast."

"Great!" Wade and Ken said before taking their vitamins. 

"So can we get back into our beds now?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, but don't take me for granted, if it weren't for me, you two would wake up with massive headaches and upset stomachs."

"Ok, mom!" Wade responded. We all laughed.

"No, seriously though, thank you!" Ken said.

"No problem, now get your asses in bed! I also read that you need to get enough sleep."

They laughed and headed to their rooms. I got the bottle of vitamins and a glass of water and headed upstairs with them. I started to head into Mark's room when I got hit with a glance and smirk from Wade.

"Ok dude, seriously, stop," I said.

Wade put his hands up defensively. I just laughed and headed into Mark's room (well my room, but Mark's room for the night). I set the glass of water and the vitamin bottle on the nightstand beside my alarm clock (which I turned off obviously) and headed toward my desk. I turned on the lamp and got out a notecard. I sat down and wrote a note. It said:

Hey! I know you're probably really confused about where you are, but don't worry. Take two vitamins and drink this glass of water. If the time on the clock doesn't say 8:00 AM, go back to bed. If it does then I will probably call you down in a few minutes. Just try to stay awake until then. There is a toothbrush, a comb, and some hair gel in the bathroom through the door without the poster on it. You can freshen up if you'd like. Good morning!!

It was a stupid note, but I couldn't help but laugh at it. I set it in front of the water and vitamins before going downstairs. I grabbed my phone and set an alarm for 7:00 AM. I laid down with a blanket and a pillow before finally letting my eyes close and rest.


	6. The Next Day (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think that because it says part one that there is a HUGE thing that happens in this chapter and the next. Literally the only reason I did it was because The original chapter ended up being over 2000 words long, and I'm not even done writing it yet. The second part of the chapter will be the rest of the chapter, I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES FUCKING 6000 WORDS, I'M NOT SPLITING IT INTO 3 PARTS!!! I am still not done working through the issues, so once again, don't expect me to update to a schedule. Anyway...enjoy!!

***Mark's POV***

'What the hell. Where am I? This isn't my bedroom. OW FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!' I thought while finally feeling my headache. I looked over and saw a blurry white blob with a red and bigger, shinier white blob behind it. I picked up the small white blob. It was thin.

'I am so high. Fuck, did I smoke weed at that party? No, just drank with Werd and Keen. Werd and Keen? I must be high. WADE AND KEN!' I thought to myself as my eyes finally focused on the blob. It was a note. 'Great! Just what I need during a hangover! Words!' I rolled my eyes and sat up. The note read:

Hey! I know you're probably really confused about where you are, but don't worry. Take two vitamins and drink this glass of water. If the time on the clock doesn't say 8:00 AM, go back to bed. If it does then I will probably call you down in a few minutes. Just try to stay awake until then. There is a toothbrush, a comb, and some hair gel in the bathroom through the door without the poster on it. You can freshen up if you'd like. Good morning!!

I don't know why I laughed, but I did. I looked over at the other two blobs and realized that the red one was a vitamin bottle, and the white one was a cup of water. I ate two of the vitamins and drank a glass of water. 'What if it's drugged?' I thought to myself. 'Ok, now I know I smoked weed!'

I looked over at the clock, it read: 7:50 AM. Good, I have ten minutes to wake up and do stuff. I got out of the bed and went to the door without the poster on it. I fully expected a fake monster to pop out. 'I'm so stupid.' I thought. 'What else is new?' I walked through to be pleasantly surprised with an actual bathroom. I looked at the counter beside the sink to see a toothbrush, comb, and hair gel lined up nicely. 'Well, whoever the note is from seems pleasant enough. Aside from the fact that they kidnapped me.' Good God I could hear Bob now: 'Well what else did you have going on?' I laughed at the thought.

I picked up the toothbrush and looked around for the toothpaste. I saw some sitting beside another toothbrush. I picked it up and started brushing my teeth, trying to remember what happened last night. 'Ok, so I was at a party. I was hanging out with my friends when we started to play "Nickels" with Wade and Ken, Jack's friends. I got up to go somewhere.' I struggled to try to remember what happened. 'Oh! I went to the bathroom and couldn't find my way back!' All of the memories of what happened after that started flooding back to my mind. Jack on top of me in a foggy room. Crystal blue eyes. Beautiful face. I smiled at the thought. 'Then I crawled into a corner and passed out?' I finished brushing my teeth and picked up the comb. I combed once through my hair before adding hair gel. Not too much, though.

I walked out to see the clock displayed the numbers: 8:02. I smelt a wonderful smell, but I couldn't quite identify it. I knew part of it was bacon, but that's about it. I heard a quiet rustling outside my door, and then walking, more like stomping. It sounded like people were rushing down a staircase. I went over to the window in the room and saw that I was two stories high. So it was people rushing down the stairs. Judging by the number of footsteps, there was more than one person here.

All of the sudden, I heard someone yell from downstairs. "Mark!"

Well, guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be to meet my kidnappers. I walked out of the door and saw a staircase. I slowly made my way down it. I turned to go right when I was jerked backward and spun around.

"Well if you weren't awake before, you are now!" Wade exclaimed.

I chuckled. "So this is your house Wade?"

"Yeah. Well, ours." He gestured to the kitchen and table. I looked at the table, where there was a breakfast buffet. I saw Ken sitting in one of the chairs.

"Woah, you two made all of this?" I asked.

"No. He did." 

I looked over to see Jack carrying a bowl of sausages to the table.

"Hi," Jack said shyly. God, he was so cute.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know where you lived and I didn't want to leave you in a corner of a random house!" Jack exclaimed suddenly.

My entire perspective on the situation changed. It turned from me thinking that they were kidnappers to me knowing that they were just trying to help.

"It's ok. I am assuming that was you left the note upstairs then?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jack started, "how did you know?"

I smiled. "Same personality. So you made all this food?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know that we will eat it and if we don't, we can eat it for leftovers." Jack said shyly.

"Hate to break up the bromance, but I'm hungry," Ken says from the table.

"Right. Dig in." Jack says handing me a plate.

I got three pancakes on one plate. In spread some butter on them. I reached out for the blueberry syrup and was greeted with another hand. Jack's hand. We both immediately pulled our hands back.

"Sorry, it's my favorite," Jack says.

"It's mine too," I say.

"Gross!" Ken and Wade exclaimed.

"Shut your southern asses up and eat your damn food," Jack says with a laugh. "Here," Jacks says handing me the syrup.

"Thank you," I say before pouring it over my pancakes.

On another plate, I put eggs, 5 strips of bacon, 4 sausages, and some hashbrowns. I put ketchup on my hashbrowns before grabbing one of the small, fruit-filled bowls off the table. Jack stands up and walks to the kitchen while I grab another plate.

"What do you guys want to drink?"

"Water!" Wade says.

"Milk!" Ken says.

Jack looks over at me.

"Umm. Do you guys have coffee?" I ask.

Jack nods.

"S-Some of th-that please." I stutter.

While Jack gets our drinks, I put a muffin, a doughnut, and 2 pieces of toast with jelly. Jack walks back over with our drinks. He has coffee as well. He hands me my coffee and looks down at my plates with a confused smile.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing it-it's just..." Jack starts with a laugh.

"I'm a buff guy," I start while flexing. "I need my big breakfasts."

Jack looks at my arms while I see Ken and Wade looking over at Jack smiling then back at each other. They fake swooned. I felt heat rise to my cheeks when I realized Jack was staring at my muscles. Ken and Wade snickered. I quickly stopped flexing, trying to make it less awkward for myself. Jack looked up at me and I'm pretty sure I matched the apples in my bowl at this point.

\----------Time Skip to end of breakfast. Because I'm too lazy to write out all of the breakfast.--------------

Jack looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You finished all of the food on your plate," Wade answered with no expression at all in his voice.

"So?" I asked.

"Well Felix, Jack's boyfriend, usually only eats a salad for breakfast. Jack's not used to seeing so much food eaten." Wade said.

"Also why he was completely mesmerized by your muscles earlier, because Felix is scrawny A F!" Ken added.

Jack was completely flushed red.

*For the rest of the day, Jack, Wade, Ken, and I got to know each other a little better. The day was filled with laughs.

"I think I should be heading home," I said.

"Yeah probably, where do you live?" Ken asked.

"Oakgrove," I answered.

Jack, Wade, and Ken all glanced at each other before Ken took out his phone, showed them something, and put it back in his pocket.

"Um, you can stay here if you want. The streets are sort of flooded and Oakgrove is on the other side of town." Wade says quickly.

"Um, ok. I guess I'll sleep on the couch then." I said while getting up.

"No, you can take my bed," Jack said standing up. "You're the guest and if you say no, I'll cry."

I laughed. "Fine, but know that I'm only doing it so you don't cry."

"Good."


	7. The Next Day (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to say sorry for not posting often...SORRY!

\--------------Time Skip----------------

"You can have your bed if you want," I said.

"No! You're the guest, you get the comfortable bed!" Jack responded.

"You have a weird way of showing people you care," I said.

"What do you mean?" 

"'If you say no to sleeping in the bed, I'll cry' and 'You're the guest so you get the comfortable bed!'. I bet that even if I really wanted to sleep on the couch, you wouldn't let me." 

"Nope, now get in it!" 

I hopped onto the bed. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He said walking to the front of the bed and standing there. "I want you to be comfortable."

Wade walked in behind Jack with a finger to his lips, telling me not to say anything. I was wondering what he was going to do. I looked back at Jack, he had a confused look on his face.

"Mark, are you oka-" He got cut off by Wade pushing him from behind. Jack tumbled over the end of the bed and landed half on top of me and half beside me.

"What the hell dude?" Jack asked.

There was a bright flash. "That one's a keeper!" Wade said.  
Jack looked over to me with a bright red face. 

"I swear if you don't delete that, I will murder you!" Jack said rushing after Wade.

\----------Time Skip (5 minutes)----------

"I got it deleted, now I can go to sleep. Goodnight." Jack said.

"Goodnight," I responded.

\-----------Time Skip to morning----------

***Jack's POV***

I woke up with the sun shining brightly in my face. I stood up, folded up my blanket, and went into the kitchen. I got out my computer and turned on some music. I started it on one of my playlists. I went over to the fridge and got out some eggs, bacon, jelly, and biscuits. I went to the cupboard and got out some honey. I went to one of the cabinets beside the oven and got out a baking sheet and two frying pans. I started to make eggs. I cracked 5 eggs into each frying pan. I have to feed 5 guys (yes Mark counts as two because good Christ that guy can eat). I got out another frying pan and laid down 5 strips of bacon and set some aside. While letting the bacon and eggs cook, I got out some salt and pepper. I sprinkled a little salt and pepper into the eggs and set them aside. I started going from the edges to the center of the pan, helping the eggs cook faster. I flipped over the bacon and put it on a plate. I put more of the bacon on the frying pan. I finished cooking both of the pans of eggs. I scooped them into a big bowl. I finished up the 2nd round of bacon as one of my favorite songs, "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake, came on. I started quietly humming and softly dancing as I put more bacon in the frying pan. As I finished up making breakfast and setting up the table. I heard someone enter the room. I turned around to see Mark, Ken, and Wade staring at me. Ken and Wade looked away while Mark just stared at me.

"Sexy dance," Mark said after a tiny silence. He kept a straight face while saying it, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Shut up and eat dammit," I said with a soft chuckle. Lightly embarrassed by them walking in on me doing a dance.

"Well, first we have to talk about your obvious dancing career," Wade said while laughing.

"I wasn't even dancing that much I-" I took a breath for a second before continuing, "I have nothing to prove to you. Now if you want breakfast, shut up and eat it. There is no either or to that. You do both or neither." I said with a firm but soft voice. Heh...firm but soft. *Mentally facepalms self for life*

"What do you mean neither?" Ken asked me.

"I mean if you don't shut up I will pride myself on eating all of this by myself no matter how long it takes," I said in a tone that sounded slightly angry, but in a funny way.

Ken sarcastically backed up. Mark just looked at me with a smile from ear to ear. "Ok damn," Wade said while pulling up a chair. I laughed while we all dug into our food.

\-------Time skip to the middle of breakfast because fuck trying to write out them eating. I mean wtf like how would I even write that? anyway...-------

*Mark's POV*

"THERE'S A NEW FNAF GAME COMING OUT!" Wade exclaimed.

'Great' I thought. 'Now I get to see how many fucking hours it takes me to prove to my friends that I'm the king of FNAF.'

"Great..." Jack responded with a sarcastic tone and roll of his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed and laughed until my side hurt and there were tears rolling out of my eyes.

"What?" Jack questioned me while I was still laughing with an adorably confused face on...DAMN YOU FELIX!!

"Nothing it's just-" I started while wiping tears out of my eyes, "In my head, that was my exact reaction."

"Oh! You play video games?" Wade asked.

"I don't just PLAY video games, I LOVE video games"

"How much do you love them?" Ken asked.

"I love them as much as Wade loves to talk," I answered while glancing over at Wade. He had a devious smile on his face. Oh good God, what did I do?

"Do you LOVE them as much as you LOVE Jack? Because that would be impressive." He quickly shot back at me with the same devious smile on his face. Jack and I made eye contact before we both quickly looked away. I saw Ken and Wade looking at each other with smirks. Assholes.

"Wade-" Jack started. He let out a soft sigh. It kind of broke me inside but I didn't let it show. Everyone was silent. It wasn't uncomfortable, I don't guess. It was kind of a sad and awkward silence.

"Do you want to stay over and play some games?" Jack asked me softly.

"I would love to but I really should be getting home and your r-roommates seem a little off today," I replied

"They won't bother us with their stupidity," Jack said as he gave Ken and Wade a glare. They both held their hands up defensively while smirking. "Will you stay? PLEASE! For me?" Jack asked while leaning on my arm and looking up to me while batting his ridiculously long eyelashes. I tried to make sure not to melt in my seat while looking into his ocean orbs that I couldn't say no too. "Fine," I said while feeling half defeated and half happy.

\------Time skip after a day filled with games in Jack's room-------

Jack and I were playing Mario Kart.

"Dammit Mark! Stop hitting me with the shells ya fuck!!!" Jack yelled at me. I hit him with another one before he completely shut off the gaming console. 

"Awww! Don't be such a baby!" I said to him.

"I'm not a baby!" He replied in an extremely childish voice. We both cracked up laughing.

"If you're not a baby, then go turn on the console and put back on Mario Kart," I said. He did just that.

***Jack's POV***

After I turned the console back on a plan popped into my head. We turned on the game and got into choosing our characters. Mark chose Donkey Kong while I chose Princess Peach. After I chose my character, I gave Mark a glare warning him not to make fun of it. It didn't matter who I chose anyway. When we started up the round, I made sure to slow down enough so he could come back around with his turtle shells and easily get me. When he got back around and hit me with his turtle shell, my plan sprung into action. I waited a few moments so he could roll around in his success. I then stood up and went over to the console and shut it off.

"Oh come on! You're such a-" Mark was trying to finish when I jumped on him, pinning him to my bed. I took off his glasses. He started to laugh. He started to laugh uncontrollably. 

"What?" I asked him.

"Okay well," he started, "One, I can still see you." He paused before laughing again a little harder than last time. "And two," he began again, "I think it's cute that you think it's going to stay like this."

"What?" I questioned him. He flipped me off of him and onto the bed beside him. He basically reversed what I just did except my hands were above me head instead of right next to it.

"So tell me, Jack, are you ticklish?" He asked me. I gave a fearful look which I guess gave him the answer because he released my hands and started to tickle me, giving me uncontrollable giggles and laughs.

"Stop-" I said through laughs. "Stop-"

"I don't know if you really want me to stop Jack." He said with an evil smile.

"I-" I tried. "I-I d-o!" "I DO!"

"Are you sure there Sean?" He said while tickling me faster.

"YES!" I said while thinking about how he knew my real name. "YES, I AM! STOP!" He stopped and got off of me. He plopped down right beside me.

"That's quite the workout," He said while sitting up, "I'm definitely going to feel that in the morning." He said while flexing. I ripped my eyes off him, realizing that I'm staring before turning around face first into my bed.

"I hate you," I told him.

"Bitch, please!" He told me while flipping me over and straddling me again. "You love me-" he stopped to tap me on the nose softly. "And my muscles. And my mornings. And my ability to make you laugh. And my ability to eat more than 150 calories for breakfast." He told me each of those while pausing in between each one to give me a small tap on the nose. 

"Are you making fun of Felix, because I'll cut a bitch," I said to him daringly. An evil smile crept across his face. He grabbed both my hands quickly and pinned them above my head.

"Maybe I am. And I'd like to see you try and cut me like this." He snapped back. I struggled to get out of this position but I couldn't his weight and strength were both working against me well." I sighed.

"I'm tired," I said, it was true, but I just wanted him to get off of me. I pretended to fall asleep right at that moment.

"Jack. Jack! JACK!" Mark begged.

"I can't answer you, I'm sleeping," I said back to him while actually almost dozing off. Mark let out a soft chuckle before laying down next to me. 

"Good night sleeping beauty." He told me.

"Good night evil tickler," I responded.

We both chuckled out at the nicknames before finally dozing off.

\----------Time skip to next morning----------

"Hey, sleeping beauty! I want to go downstairs, let me up!" I heard Mark say in a loud whisper before realizing that I was cuddling him.

"I don't know..." I said in an unsure voice, "you're pretty comfortable."

"Fuck it then. The evil tickler would never want to disturb sleeping beauty." He responded as he got into a comfortable position.

I heard my door open.

"I ship it." I heard Ken say.

"Same." I heard Wade respond.

"Fuck off guys!" Mark and I said at the same time.

They both froze when they realized we weren't asleep and they slowly backed up and out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a quick shout out to the story Never Forget You by Kirby_Stilinski


	8. Friends Stick Up For Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't got around to posting this chapter till now. Stuff has been really stressing me out, but it's getting easier. Please just be patient with me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

***Mark's POV***  
I woke up in Jack's bed, chuckling at the memory of this morning. I looked over at the clock. 12:42 PM. Shit. "Jack, get up!" I whisper yelled. He groaned in response. "Look, man, it's fun hanging out with you and all, but my friends haven't heard from me in two days alright. It's late anyway, you should probably get up!" "Shit you're right, I'll go downstairs real quick and grab your phone. Be right back!" He said quickly before getting up. I heard a clash of loud booms as he practically jumped down the stairs. Jeez, this dude is always filled with energy and is always super loud. Eh, he makes up for it by being cute.

"Got it," Jack said while entering the room.

"Thank you," I said while grabbing it. I sent a quick text into my group chat.

HEY, IT'S ME MARK! I'M NOT DEAD IN A DITCH! #YOLO *pic of a whale*.  
(A/N: If you don't get that reference, we can't be friends)

Bob texted back: WELL IF YOU'RE NOT DEAD IN A DITCH, THEN WHERE ARE YOU?

JACK'S HOUSE, SORRY I FORGOT TO TEXT, I WAS HAVING FUN IF THAT'S AN EXCUSE...

Then the one person I didn't even want to see the last text, texted back. Alex texted: JACK'S HOUSE?!?!  
M: YEAH. I texted back.  
A: WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT JACK'S HOUSE? BTW, I ENVY YOU.  
M: LOL, HE BROUGHT ME HOME ONE NIGHT AFTER I PASSED OUT DRUNK.

I was completely oblivious to the fact that Bob and Cry could still see the messages. I regretted it right after I sent it. Sadly, I can't delete the messages.

M: RULES ARE, NO ONE TELLS FELIX! I text.  
AWW, I SHIP IT. Bob texted.  
WHY DOES EVERYONE SHIP IT?!?! I asked.  
YEAH, MARKS NOT EVEN GAY, AND JACK IS BI, DON'T FORGET THAT. Alex texted. I rolled my eyes at that. Jack is gay. Whenever she gets that through her thick skull, I'll be happy.

NO, JACK IS GAY, BESIDES, WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH. ACTUALLY, SAVE TIME, BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LIKE HIM. Bob texted.

I DO NOT. She defended.  
BULLSHIT! Bob texted.  
GUYS STOP BLOWING UP MY FUCKING PHONE! Cry texted.  
M: SORRY.  
B: SORRY.  
A: SORRY!  
We all texted.

I put my phone down. 

"You want to play some video games bro?" Jack asked.

\-----------Time skip brought to you by video games-------------  
(Mark went back to his house but visits Jack every day. He's now getting ready to go over to Jack's place to play video games)

"A number of times you go over there is unhealthy," Alex said.  
"A number of times you think about over there is unhealthy," I replied.  
"OOOH! You better watch yourself, dude." Bob said.  
"No, if she has such a problem with it, then she doesn't have to come over here every time I'm about to leave," I said.  
"She is right you know," Cry said while entering the room, "You do go over there more than you should. What does Felix think about it?"  
I looked down. I mumbled something that I didn't even understand under my breath. "Oh my God, he doesn't even know yet?" Alex asked me. "No he doesn't, and we plan to keep it like that," I said while walking out the door.

"Hey, buddy!" Jack said when I arrived at his door. "Come on in!"

"Hi, guys!" I said when I saw Wade and Ken on the couch. 

"Hey, guy who always seems to be here!" Ken said.

"Guys, if you don't like me here, you can tell me," I said nervously. I never really thought about the fact that I may have worn out my welcome.

"No dude, you're fine. Just don't break any controllers this time 'cause I just bought a new one," Wade chuckled.

"DUDE! I told you I'd pay for that! How much was it?" I asked pulling out my wallet. I don't want him paying for something I broke.

"Bro, you're fine. Here." He said sticking out the controller. Meanwhile, Ken was coming up behind him with another controller for Jack.

"Thanks, guys, but we won't need those today," Jack said while glancing at me. "We are just going upstairs to my room." I only glanced at Jack for a split second, but I could have sworn his face was pink. 

"Oh, okay!" Ken said while glancing at Wade with a smirk.

Jack grabbed my hand and started toward the stairs. I heard Wade snicker behind us, I looked at him then back to Jack. He was looking at our hands. He looked up and made eye contact before letting go of my hand and grabbing my wrist instead. We started toward the stairs again.

When we made it to the top of the stairs, we turned into Jack's room. I hadn't even made 3 steps into Jack's room before we heard Ken downstairs. "Jack do you have enough condoms for today and the rest of the week Mark's here? Because I have some if you don't!" 

"Shut up!" Jack said with a tomato red face before his expression quickly changed. He smirked. "But you don't have a girlfriend!" "I'm as straight as a circle Jack, you know that!" Ken yelled from downstairs. Jack giggled (WHY THE FUCK IS HE SOOOOOOOO CUTE DAMMIT!!!). "You got a crush on a certain someone Ken?" Jack yelled. "Yeah, but they're friends with someone in this house, so I'm not saying!" "Fair enough," Jack said while turning to me. "You want to listen to some music on YouTube?" He asked me. "Sure! Who do you like to listen to?" I replied. "System of a Down, Richie Kavanagh, Blink-182. People like that, why?" "I just wanted to know what I'm getting myself into." (A/N: This is set in 2016, but we're going to pretend Mark and Jack are 16 and just like to listen to older music). 

***Jack's POV***

"Do you like those bands?" I asked.

"Not really, but I don't really listen to music much at all anyway, so you can play whatever you want." He answered.

"Do you know any bands?" I asked him because I don't want to annoy him with my music. He already has to listen to my voice every day, I think he deserves a break from annoyingness. 

"I like SHR and Whitesnake, but that's about all I have every really listened to."

"SHR," I said giggling, "dude you are such a 5-year-old at heart."

"You know you love me!" He said to me. I burst out laughing. "Don't get too cocky over there dude," I said while putting in a Whitesnake record. "Here I go Again" was the first song. "Do you like this one?" I asked. "Yeah, that's good."

\-----------Le time skip because it's 9:50 and I'm starving and tired AF-------------  
*After a week more of hanging out*  
***3rd POV***  
"Why the fuck do you exist?"  
"Fucking faggot!"  
"No one even likes you"  
"Were your parents siblings?"  
"You better marry rich."  
"Do you have any friends?"

That's it. That's all Jack heard while walking down the hallways of the school. All he ever heard behind him, around him and in front of him were mean things. It was even worse when his friends weren't around. Even when his friends were around, all they'd do is ask him where he got the bruises on him arms or the scraps on his ribs. The answer was simple really. Not a lot of people accepted him, so they taunt him and beat him. Today is one of the worse days ever when it comes to bullying. Jack lays on the ground behind the school. Black eye and fat lips are normal to him. He doesn't want his friends to know, so he bought some makeup from the store to cover it up, but the bullies found him there. That didn't help, what was Jack going to do, say it was for the girlfriend everyone knew he didn't have and never would because he's gay? Jack is looking at the ground seeing nothing but red, not out of anger, but out of blood. The bullies make sure to hit him in places where he can easily hide it. They keep off his hands, neck, nose, and ankles. Jack can't stand up, not right now. This happens a lot. Where he can't muster up enough energy or strength to sit up. He wants his friends. He wants Felix. He needs Mark. He needs Mark to be right beside him right now so that he will feel better. Mark makes all his problems fade. Mark just seems to get his pain even though Jack has never really talked to Mark about his problem, but his mere presence makes him feel better. He needs him. Whether he realizes it or not.

***Jack's POV***

I feel like I've been on the ground crying for ages. I finally get up, though. I grab my phone out of my pocket. It has a few cracks from where it hit the ground every time I'm pushed, but it's still usable. I also get out my earbuds along with a small mirror. I put on some concealer where it needs it and put the mirror back into my pocket. I popped my earbuds into my ears and plugged them into my phone while I started walking. I made sure to keep my head down low. I keep crying but try not to make myself to obvious. But just my luck, I end up hitting the only person on the whole fucking street. Why can't I do anything right? I end up on top of the person I fell onto. I look up and see the most beautiful eyes...

\---Meanwhile---  
***Mark's POV***

I can't. I can't keep doing this. We seriously need more cameras in this school. It's only been ten minutes since I got out of school, and I already have new bruises forming. I don't even know how anybody knew, or how anybody found out. I'm Bi, and apparently, that means I am one of the biggest targets for the rest of this school. I am pretty sure someone started the rumor, and it spread around as the truth rather than a rumor. All I know is that the entire time I was being punched and kicked in the chest, all I heard was "Stupid faggot." I need to stay strong, though. I've noticed that Jack has been acting different lately and he has bruises on his arms. Seeing him sadder makes me sad, I can't deal with him being sad, I really can't. It makes me want to cry. I should probably check up on him. 

I get up and start walking. I keep crying, though, silently. I can't help it. I keep an eye on my shoes, though, hopefully, the bullies won't see me. I also hope no one else sees me. But of course, me being me, I end up walking straight into someone. I end up on the ground underneath them. It took me a few seconds to realize my eyes were still closed, but the second I open them I was met with beautiful, familiar ones.

***3rd Person's POV***

Ocean orbs.  
Chocolate kisses.  
Jack lay on top of Mark looking straight into his watery eyes.   
Jack notices very quickly that Mark's face is red and there are tear stains down his face.  
Mark also notices the exact same about Jack.  
They get off each other and sit next to each other on the   
"Jack?"  
"Mark?"  
"Jack, why have you been crying?"   
"Well, I could ask you the same Mark. Are you alright?"  
Mark slowly shook his head no before quickly going back to the conversation.  
"Jack, are you okay?"  
Jack realizes that he too had been crying just as much as Mark seems to have. He slowly shakes his head no as well.  
"Mark, what's wrong? You know you can tell me, right?"  
"Jack, that's the thing, I can't. I'm afraid of what you'll think of me, I'm afraid of what you'll do if I tell you."  
"When you tell me, Mark. Not if, when. You can tell me anything, you're one of my best friends, some measly sentence isn't going to mess that up!"  
"Jack, I'm getting bullied because I'm bi." Mark rushed out. He was kind of hoping Jack wouldn't understand him, but he knew he did. He knew Jack heard every word.  
"You're bi?" Jack asked in a kind of disgusted voice.  
"Yeah," Mark said quietly, almost in tears from the tone in Jack's voice.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked in a hurt tone.  
"What?" Mark asked confused looking up at Jack.  
"Why didn't you tell me. I'm gay. I'M GAY! You know this! What made you think I wouldn't except you?"  
Mark chuckled out of relief.  
"I don't know! Looking back on it, it's kind of stupid of me. Sorry." Mark laughed out.  
"Mark, seriously, though, you know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you right?"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise. I will never judge you for who you are. The people who will are the worst kind of people."  
"Jack? Why were you crying?"  
"I was getting bullied too," Jack said in a quieter voice (A/N Verrrry unusual I know).  
"We need to have each others backs from now on. I know we already do, but we need to take this to the limits. Who are the people bullying you?"  
"Robert, Brayden, and Keem." (Sorry I had too)  
"Me too," Mark asked with a furrowed brow.  
"Mark, what's wrong?"  
Mark looked at his own arms and his shirt. Then he looked at Jack's arms and shirt. He quickly took hold of Jack's sleeves and pulled them up revealing bruises. He then took a hold of the bottom of Jack's shirt and lifted it to reveal Jack's chest with bruises over it. Mark bit his lip and shook Jack's body in general out of his head and focused on the bruises. He put his shirt down and Jack looked at him with a red face and confused expression. Mark then lifted up his shirt to reveal the bruises on his chest as well before quickly putting it down after seeing Jack bite his lip softly.  
"Maybe we should get heading home, though," Jack said.   
"Yeah, but meet me in the courtyard tomorrow in front of the school."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye!"

\------Another Time Skip-------  
***Jack's POV***

As I walk inside, I am greeted with Felix, Ken, and Wade. They all look at me in a weird way. I knew Ken and Wade had told Felix something, but I was afraid to know what.  
"Jack, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure!" I said. I'm really worried. He stood up and walked over to me.  
"I was thinking that we should break up," Felix said. Well damn. That hit me like a brick.  
"Wh-why? Like don't get me wrong, I just want to know why." I wasn't upset, just confused.  
"I was thinking that we would both be happier with other people."  
"Oh! Okay!"  
"Yeah, for instance, I would be happier with Cry. No offense, I'm really trying not to be an asshole."  
A smile instantly rose to my face. "I SHIP IT!!!!! Dude, don't worry, I think you would be way happier with Cry!"  
Ken mumbled something that I couldn't understand, so I just brushed it off.  
"Yeah! And you'd be way happier with...with um...MARK! That's his name! Mark!"  
"What makes you think I'd be happier with Mark?"  
"Well Ken and Wade told me all of the things you two do together and I SHIP IT!! Anyway, though, I got to go meet up with some people real quick. Bye!" Felix said walking out the door.  
"Bye!"  
"BYE!"  
"Bye!" I said turning around. I immediately punched Wade and Ken in the arms.   
"OW!" They both exclaimed. "What was that for?" Wade asked.  
"I told you not to tell him," I said walking upstairs into my room. I set a reminder on my phone to meet up with Mark and an alarm for in the morning and went straight to bed.


	9. No more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE NOT MY REAL DAD!

***Mark's POV***

I'm so fucking tired of this!  
"Do you understand I'm your best friend? I have so much shit on you and if you don't stop hanging out with Jack, I'll tell him AND the rest of the school all of it!" Alex threatened.  
"Used to be."  
"What?"  
"Used to be my best friend. The best friend I want, would never in a lifetime try and threaten me," I explained.  
"Whatever, my point is, stop hanging out with him! It's really your choice, stop hanging out with and talking to him, or have him know all of the secrets that you hide." And with that, Alex walked away. Bitch! I should have known that she wasn't my real friend.

Over the next week, I didn't talk to Jack at all. I avoided him at all costs. I don't know what Alex has on me, but I definitely don't want to find out, and I DEFINITELY don't want Jack to find out!

It's killing me inside. I saw him the other day and the second he glanced at me, he burst out crying and I heard Wade and Ken cussing. 

The next day, I ran up to Alex. "I don't give a shit anymore! Tell him! Tell the school! Jack is a real friend! Was a real friend. He doesn't hang out with me anymore though because of you!" I yelled at her. Thank God no one was around to hear that.

"Fine! I will!" Alex yelled.  
"What do you have on me anyway?" I asked.  
She mumbled something under her breath.  
"What was that?" I asked beyond mad.  
"NOTHING! OKAY! I HAVE NOTHING ON YOU!" She yelled. "I just wanted you to stay away from Jack!"

I rolled my eyes and walked off. I didn't realize where I was going until I was at the front door...

 

Of Jack's house.

He made me feel safe, what can I say.   
I knocked on the door. He opened almost instantly.  
"Shit, I should have called!" I said.  
"No bro you're fine!" he said shyly, "come on in!"  
He looked me up and down along with Wade and Ken. "What's wrong, Mark?"

I couldn't keep it in by then. I broke loose crying. All of the tears I kept in while not talking to Jack came out right then and there. He ran over to my side.

"Oh my God Mark, what's wrong?" He asked.

I figured he would find out sooner or later, I just didn't know how well anyone would take it. I explained the whole thing. From where she started blackmailing me to where she made me stop talking to him. I explained it all. I explained how she liked him and got jealous as well, it being a key part of the story and all.

\---Time skip (next day at lunch)---

***Jack's POV***

I was furious. I didn't let it show on the outside of course, but I was still furious. I saw her. Alex. I couldn't help it. Don't judge me I couldn't help it!

I stormed up to her table. Wade, Ken, and Mark trying to hold me back. The rest of the cafeteria watching. Some trying to see what was going on. Some just ready to scream 'faggot' at their own leisure. Frankly, I didn't give a shit. I am so fucking tired of watching Mark look over at her with a scared or intimidated expression every time he looks over.

"Hey!" I yelled in her direction. 

Wade, Ken, and Mark all left my side. Mark trying to hide, only fueling my anger more. The entire cafeteria went silent. I looked at her face. A smirk with a hint of lust. She thought one of two things. 1. That this was funny. 2. That I was here for her. And I guess in a way, I was. But not nearly in the way she is hoping.

"Listen bitch," I started, watching as all the blood drained from her face, "You like me. I don't like you. You made Mark not be able to talk to me, I don't like you for that. You made Mark feel uneasy, I despise you for that. But YOU! You made Mark sad and untrusting. You made me have to look at a gloomy face every time he looked over to see your bitchy one. I HATE you for that. I ever see you talk to him again, I'll make your face ten times more sad than his was. Promise!" With that, I took Mark's hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria. Wade and Ken following closely behind. The way you know them, they would probably be making a 'shipping' joke out of this right now, but they knew better than to mess with me right now. I looked over to Mark's face. He was crying. But for once, they weren't out pain or sadness, they were out of joy. And if his tears are for joy, I'm okay with that.


	10. Shipping

***Jack's POV***  
Today has been the most boring day ever. I've barely gotten to see any of my friends besides Wade and Ken this entire week. 

"Guys, this week had been really boring. We should invite our friends over." Ken said.

'Can he read my mind?' I thought.

Ken turned his head to me. "Yes," he said. "How did you kn-" "FUCKING MAGIC!" Ken yelled.

"Okay then," Wade said, "We really should invite over our friends, though. We could all have fun and hang out. We have barely seen any of them throughout the past week."

"We could invite them over and have snacks and just talk or watch movies," I suggested.

"Yeah. We should get to school now, though. Let's invite them over for tomorrow night. It is Saturday tomorrow after all." Wade said.

"Sounds good. Ken, you invite Cry. Wade, you invite Bob. I'll invite Felix and Mark."

"Oh, what. Mr. Popular gets to invite two people while his less popular friends get to invite one person?" Wade asked.

"You want to invite Felix and Mark?" I asked.

"No! Go fuck yourself!" Wade yelled while walking out the door. Ken and I just started laughing and followed after him.

\--------Time skip to school-------  
***Ken's POV (new shit!)***

Cry and I have the same science class, so inviting him should be simple. If I can talk to him without stuttering that is... There is just something about him. He is so mysterious. I wonder what is under that mask.

I walked into my science class and sat down at my desk. He walked in at sat down at the desk that is 3 rows in front of me, where the teacher assigned him. I decided it would be easier to not get in trouble if I just gave him a note.

"Hey! Jack, Wade, and I are having a hangout over at our house! We are inviting Felix and the others to come over as well. Will you come? THERE WILL BE PIZZA! i hope..." 

I stood up and walked in the direction of the paper holder. As I walked by his desk I dropped it. I grabbed a piece of paper and went back to my seat. About 10 seconds later I felt it hit my arm.  
"Are you passing notes, Mr. Morrison?" My teacher, Mr. Parable, asked. His first name was Stanley. Sometimes he let us call him that, but this was not one of those times. He wasn't very hard on us, though, so I wasn't too scared. Some days he was harder on us, but never too hard. It all depended on what instructions he got over the intercom every day. "Let me see it. I want to see what is so much more important than your education." He said while I handed it to him. He cleared his throat, "I'm sure the rest of class would like to hear as well." He said while opening the note. He began to read it out loud.   
"Ken said: 'Hey! Jack, Wade, and I are having a hangout over at our house! We are inviting Felix and the others to come over as well. Will you come? THERE WILL BE PIZZA! I hope.' Cry replied: 'Sure bro.'" Mr. Parable started laughing at the note. "Wow Cry, you sure do know how to be cool. Sure bro." Mr. Parable said while doing an impression of a surfer. He continued to laugh. Cry had a dark sense of humor, though. 

"If you don't go back to your desk, you'll end up like little Billy did." Cry said quietly. Mr. Parable looked at him wide eyed and slowly backed away to his desk.

***Wade's POV (more new shit!)***

I was walking to the bathroom before second period when I saw Bob from across the hallway. I figured friends were more important than my bladder anyway and I walked straight over to him. I did however really have to pee, so I talked fast.

"Hey, buddy! How are y-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever I'm fine you're fine, we're all fine! Listen, Jack, Ken, and I are inviting all of our friends over for a little get-together. Do you have a pen?"

"Um, yeah. Here." Bob said, handing me the pen. I quickly scribbled our address onto his arm.

"Be there, don't be there, but please be there. I gotta go!" I said scrambling off to the bathroom with Bob laughing behind me.

***Jack's POV (back to the same boring shit!)***

Felix and I had third period together, so I decided to ask him in there. The second I walked in, one of the football players tripped me and I ended up falling right into Felix. I turned around to the football player. "Thank you, you got me just where I needed to be." I turned back around to Felix. "So Wade, Ken, and I are getting together at my place with a few other friends, wanna come?" I asked.

"I don't know," Felix said doubtfully.

"Cry will be there," I said smirking.

"Then I will be too," Felix said.

\----------Time skip (After school)-----------

I asked Mark to come over during lunch. It was ten times more awkward than it should have been, but that's fine. Now, we just have to wait till tomorrow.

"Guys, what are we doing tomorrow?" Wade asked.

We all looked at each other. "I have no idea. How about you Ken?" I asked.

"Nope. Not a clue." Ken said, "Let's go to the store and see what we can find."

We all hopped in the car and drove to the store. We played the Geometry Dash soundtrack on the way there, let's just say it was a very interesting car ride.

After we got to the store, I sent Wade to go get snacks, Ken to go get board games or other party essentials. I went to the movie and games section. We were all going to meet up after 15 minutes. They had so many of the classics. I saw Spiderman, Deadpool, and The Matrix. I grabbed all three and put them in my small basket to buy later. I was looking through the games, looking for good multiplayer ones. We had multiple monitors and PCs in our house. Call us video game nerds, we don't care. We take it as a compliment. I picked up Rocket League and GTA V and placed them in the cart. I got a text on my phone: "Hey dude, where are you?" It was from Wade. I looked at the time: 7:30. I was 15 minutes late. God dammit. I raced back to Wade and Ken.

"Where the hell were you?" Ken asked.

"Sorry dude, you know how I get distracted by movies and games. Anyway, are we good to go?" I said.

"Yeah we're good," Ken said.

We checked out of the store and went home. 

"You guys can go to bed if you want. I'm gonna stay here and put things up." I said. "My head really hurts, I don't know if I'll be able to go to sleep," Wade said. "You are such a baby," I said grabbing Wade the Ibuprofen. "Well, I'm gonna head off to bed. Goodnight." Ken said. "Yeah, me too, goodnight." They both headed off to their beds. 

I started to put up the different items. Wade got chips and food to make a dip for them. Fucking Wade got food for me to make. I chuckled a little bit and put it up for me to make tomorrow. He also bought cookies which would be gone by the end of tonight, I opened them up immediately and ate two. I set them down and picked up the punch and soda and put them in the fridge. Then I picked up the plastic cups and plates that Ken got. I also picked up Shoots and Ladders because Ken is five. Pot called the kettle black I get it. Then I picked up the Truth or Dare game that Ken got. I sat for a good 10 minutes just looking at the box before putting it on top of the Shoots and Ladders box and I sat the movies and games on top of those. I had to cook in the morning, so I set an alarm for 7 AM and went to bed.

\--------Time skip to around noon next day----------

"They'll be here any minute!" Ken yells from the living room. There was a knock on our door. "Or now!" Wade and I ran into the living room. Ken opened the door and all the guys were standing there. "I swear we didn't plan this," Felix said looking at the confused expression on our faces. Bob started laughing, Bob has the best laugh out of all of us that's for damn sure. The second he started laughing everyone else started laughing as well. We invited everyone in.

"JACK!" Wade called stretching out the "A". "Jack, can you please make that dip? It's so good!" "NO! SHUT UP WADE! YOU'RE NOT MY REAL DAD! Sure, I'll make it." I responded. Everyone burst out laughing. "Will you need any help?" Bob asked still trying to contain his laughter. "I might," I said, "but I doubt it." "Well just in case, Markimoo is here!" I burst out laughing. "Markimoo?" I asked laughing. "Yes, Markimoo. And unless you want Momiplier on your ass, get in the kitchen." I started laughing my ass off, but I slowly made it to the kitchen.

"Okay, we have to get out the ingredients," I said, "I'll get the jar of Rotel salsa and packet of taco mix out of the cabinet. You get the block of cream cheese and the sour cream out of the fridge." (A/N This is actually a real recipe, so if you have those ingredients, I suggest you mix them up and make them a dip.) Mark opened the fridge and pulled out the ingredients. I got my ingredients and a large bowl. "Time to add them," I said while reaching for the cream cheese block. I added all the ingredients and mixed them all together. Then, I added the cheese that Mark had been grating on top and brought it back to Wade.

"You guys want to play Truth or Dare?" Ken asked the group. We all agreed and sat down in a circle. The circle started with Bob. It looked like this:  
Bob  
Wade Ken  
Mark Cry  
Jack Felix

We got out the cards and put them in the middle. One stack of truths, one stack of dares. Ken had to go first.   
"Truth or Dare?" I asked Ken. "Truth," Ken answered. "Baby," I said chuckling while grabbing a card off the truth pile, "have you ever lied about your sexuality for any reason?" "Yes," he answered, "but I'm not saying why because I don't have to." "Fair enough, NEXT!" I called. 

"I guess I'll go," said Cry. "Okay Cry, truth or dare?" Wade asked. "Truth," he answered. "Well we just got a bunch of babies here tonight!," Wade said reaching for the card, "Have you ever done anything illegal?" "Yes, one time I went out drinking." Cry answered. "We're learning a lot about each other," Wade said.

"My turn!" Felix cried out. I decided I'd ask him his this time as well. "Truth or Dare?" I asked him. "No! You already did one!" He said. "I'll let you ask me mine," I suggested. "Fine! Dare." Felix answered. "FINALLY!" I screamed while picking up the first "dare" card of the night. I smiled at what it said and I knew Felix noticed because he got an insanely scared look on his face. "Ask out your crush." I read off the card and looked at him with an evil smirk. His face turned red and he cleared his throat, "Cry, will you go out with me?" 'Damn! Fuck, that was straight forward...' I thought. Cry looked over at Felix with the biggest smile, his mind just now processing what had happened, and he yelled out "YES!" We all clapped, some of us a bit more confused than others.

Felix turned to me. "Truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare, I are not no scrub!" I yelled. Felix laughed and picked up a card. He looked up at me with squinted eyes and an evil smirk and I knew I was fucked. "Kiss the person to your left for 10 seconds." He read. I looked over at Mark, sitting to the left of me. I took a deep breath and went in, and those 10 seconds stopped time. His lips were the softest things I've ever felt. I didn't even count 10 seconds in my head, the only reason I knew they were up was because Bob yelled out "TEN!". I didn't want to stop the kiss, but I had to. I lingered a split second but tried so hard not to give myself up. Then it was Bob's turn to ask Mark. I looked down at the card Felix read to me and it said 'Run around the block with your shirt off'. That fuck made me kiss him knowing I would be a mess afterward. The rest of the night, I just kept replaying it over and over in my head. 

When it came down to sleeping arrangments, we split up by pair. Bob and Wade slept in the living room. Ken slept in his room by himself. Felix and Cry took Wade's bed. That left me and Mark. I couldn't let him sleep on the floor, I had to let him sleep in my bed, so we both hopped in and I almost instantly fell asleep. Holy shit, Mark is so fucking warm!


	11. How it was supposed to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't posted sooner, but my computer was broken for the longest time and I couldn't even work on it.
> 
> Also, shout out to Lily Host for helping me write this story! She doesn't have an AO3 account, but she does have an Instagram (https://www.instagram.com/lily_host/) She also has a YouTube account, but she doesn't ever post videos, so I don't really see a point to linking it but if you do want to find it, her name on there is LilyHost101 and chances are if you search that one of her playlists will come up.

***Mark's POV***  
I wake up in Jack's bed. Great...  
It's not like I didn't recognize the room, I remembered it from my first night here and from all of the times I stayed the night here.  
I decided to get up but I was quickly stopped by a low sound. I looked toward the end of the bed to see Jack staring out the window mumbling something under his breath. It didn't phase me at first until I heard a very low 'Mark'. So he was mumbling something about me, did I do something in my sleep? I can't let him mumble forever, how will I ever get out of bed?

"Jack? Are you okay?"  
He turned around, clearly startled by the sudden sound. "Yeah I'm fine." I got up to join him by the side of the bed. We both stared out the window for a while before I asked him again what was clearly on his mind. "I just, I can't help but think that this is what it would've been like if..." Jack got lost in his words. "If what?" I asked. "If that guy didn't come into the room." I looked at him shocked before Jack looked back out the window and took in a deep breath before looking back at me and pulling me close to kiss me. I was met again with those soft pink lips. Jesus he does not make it easy for me to live near him. For fuck's sake! He pulled away smiling and looking into my eyes. After staring into the biggest fucking ocean I have ever seen for a solid 2 and a half minutes, my stomach grumbled. Jack laughed and asked me if he woke me up. Of course, I told him no and he went downstairs to cook breakfast for everyone while I stayed upstairs evaluating my life.

 

\-----Later that day-----  
***Felix's POV***

I was getting ready for my date with Cry and my heart was throbbing in my ears I was so nervous. If I said or did one wrong thing on this date, it could ruin my and Cry's relationship and friendship. I had plans for us to go to Dion's, a fancy Italian place about 4 miles from our house because I knew that Cry's favorite type of food was Italian. I rented a tux from a nearby shop and tried my hardest to look good. I really like Cry and truth is I am really glad we played that game of truth or dare. If I ever tried to ask Cry out before that game, it would have sounded like I invited him over to play video games at my house.

 

 

That doesn't sound that bad actually...

 

When we got to the restaurant, we were immediately greeted by the lovely faces of tons of homophobic people. Do I hate them, no. Do I like them, no. Do I want to punch them in the face for clearly making Cry feel uncomfortable?......Yes. 

We were seated and asked what we wanted to drink. I said tea while Cry went for water already making me feel like a fatass so early in the evening.

When we got home, the second we walked through the door we were met with three different types of faces. We got happy faces from Jack and Mark who apparently kissed this morning, thank you group chat. We got confused faces from Bob and Wade who didn't know that we were going out on the date Today, but they quickly turned happy after they realized. And then we got angry faces from, well, just Ken really. He's more overprotective, but that's okay. He's just looking out for his friends. ;)


	12. Couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than my other chapters of this book, but longer than the last one so.... <3 <3

***Jack's POV***  
I SHIP IT SO FUCKING MUCH!!

Last night, Felix and Cry came back from their date!!! Ken looked kind of pissed off, which I kind of get considering he was kind of protective over Felix. But the second those two left the room, I fanboyed all over the place. What? You think there can only be fangirls? Well... Fuck you...

It's the morning time now, though, so I have to get up and make breakfast. I put on a shirt and to be honest, I think that's enough. I'm already wearing boxers, so it's like a shirt and shorts. No, I wasn't going to go downstairs in JUST a shirt you pervs!! Once I got downstairs, I immediately smelt something amazing! I didn't freak out until I heard the blender go on in the kitchen. I rushed in there and heard Whitesnake on while Mark was standing by the blender blending what seemed to be a smoothie. He was softly dancing along to the music and I knew he couldn't hear me. So I went up behind him and "BOO!", arms flying everywhere followed by Mark screaming like a little bitch?... Mission accomplished. 

"You're a dick!" Mark exclaimed. "No, but I do have one! Wanna see it? It's got stars on it daddy!!!" I replied back in a childish voice. "Wow Jack, calling me daddy this early huh?" Mark asked with a red face from blushing. His blushing was contagious because I felt my entire face go red. "Awww! Jacky's blushing!!!" Mark exclaimed. I really wanted to leave, but instead, I almost died. I immediately went in for a kiss. What else was I supposed to do? Why the fuck are his lips addictingly soft?! "Wow," Mark said after I pulled away. "Jack? I was wondering if- well if you wanted to- and it's totally fine if you say no- but if you would wanna be- and again you can say-" And right about then I cut him off by kissing him again. "Yes Mark, I will be your boyfriend," I said after painfully listening to him stutter. "Well, actually Jack... I was going to ask you if you wanted to go skating with me, Bob, and Wade later." Mark said with an evil smirk and a wink. "Fock Ye Merk, you fucking tease," I said, letting a bit of the Irish in me come out.

***Cry's POV***  
I woke up next to Felix. I didn't want to let go. Was I insanely hungry? Yes. Did I need to pee? Yes. Was there any possible way I was letting go of Felix's warm body only to be greeted with the cold air coming from the fan?

...

Well hell no!

"Did you have good dreams?" Felix asked me, making me jump. "Yes I did, thank you. Sorry if I woke you!" I responded quite nervous and jumpy at this point. "You didn't wake me, I woke up about an hour ago, but you're really fucking warm, so I didn't care," Felix responded laughing silently about the fact that I was so jumpy. 

"Felix?" I asked. I can't be scared anymore, I just can't.

"Yeah Cry, what's up?" He answered.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked.

Felix's face lit up. "Yes! Yes, I do! I mean- yeah sure, that's cool..." He responded.

***Third person POV***

Felix, Cry, Mark, and Jack all ran into the living room after breakfast was served where Ken, Bob, and Wade were sitting and all shouted: "We're dating!". Jack and Mark looked at Felix and Cry with happiness while Bob, Wade, and Ken were confused as fuck. "How are you guys gonna make that work? I mean all of you... together?" Wade asked. Bob started laughing clearly understanding the situation better than Wade. "No, you ignorant! Cry and Felix are dating while Mark and Jack are dating." Bob stated. Wade let out an 'oh' and Bob and Wade looked at all of them with happiness. Ken's face stayed still, creating a bit of tension in the room. He just looked at all of them, he looked like he was in shock. He stood up slowly and grabbed his car keys before nodding and smiling at them while exiting the door. You could have easily seen the glint in his eye, though. You wouldn't be able to tell what it meant, but you would see it.

"I don't know what that means, but I think we just got his approval," Mark stated and the entire room burst into cheers.

No Mark... You and Jack did, but don't take his look toward you as an approval for everyone because he doesn't like this situation, he doesn't like it at all.


	13. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer! YAY! XD XD So sorry for the long wait. Sooooorry. Those sad tags might kick in soon enough.

***Cry's POV***

I woke up. Confused? Yes. Angry? No. I don't know why Ken is so angry about everything, or at least why he seems that way. I hope it's not because he sees all of us getting together and feels lonely, that would be awful. Oh God, what if that's why?! Well, now I have a plan. We're gonna throw him a party and make sure that he feels welcome!

I stood up from the bed and quietly walked downstairs where I knew Felix would be awake. Felix, Jack, Ken, and Wade let me sleep here last night. 

"Hey, Felix," I said walking into the room. He was sitting eating breakfast with Jack. Ken was on the back porch.

"Hey babe, why are you just now getting up?" Felix asked me.

"Why? What time is it?"

"1:04"

"Oh shit. Oh well. Anyway, had an idea."

Felix laughed and lightly rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" Wade asked, walking into the room.

"You guys know how Ken seemed mad the other day?"

"Yeah," Jack responded, tilting his head down.

"O...kay, well I thought that maybe he felt a little left out of the group because we all just got into relationships so suddenly. I was wondering if we could throw a party for him to remind him that we all still care about him."

All of the guys looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's fine by me," Felix said.

"Yay! I'll get all of the arrangements ready!" I said, running back upstairs to start planning the party."

\---Time Skip---

***Jack's POV***

Cry is amazing at all of this. Nobody helped him with planning. Nobody. And still, it looks amazing here. There are blue and purple balloons in bunches around every corner. There are some attached to the walls. The dining table has a baby blue sheet over it, and it has three cakes on top of it. The dining table is set and there is music coming from somewhere... no one really knows where. There are snacks and punch. It's amazing there, and I wish I could be there right now. But instead, I'm stuck in traffic trying to go pick up Ken from his job. Luckily, the people seem to be moving forward a bit faster now, so that's good.

When I get there, the entire place is deserted. It's only Ken and two other workers in there. It's only 5:00, so it's pretty obvious that this cafe isn't exactly the most popular one. 

I pick him up and we go back into the hell that is kept on these fucking streets.

"So, how was work today?" I asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence in the car.

"Fine. My boss wasn't as much of a dick today, but Mary kept hitting on me. I mean, she's pretty and nice, and stuff, but she's just not my type."

"Who is your type?"

"Um... Well, I don't really know."

"Cry?"

Ken's face immediately went red as he turned to me, almost furious.

"Excuse me!" Ken basically yelled.

"Calm down. I knew already. I may be a fucking child at heart, but my brain isn't the size of a peanut. I have known you for 10 years. 1) I know you aren't into girls, and 2) I can tell when you're crushing on someone."

"Please don't tell anyone, Jack. I will tell him soon enough but please don't tell him yourself." Ken begged.

"Dude, I'm offended. How bad of a friend do you think I am? Your secret is safe with me, I promise."

"Thank you," Ken said.

"No problem."

Soon enough? What does that mean? Was he planning on telling Cry while Cry was dating Felix? Oh, God. Oh no...

***Third Person POV***

Jack and Ken arrived at the house while everyone inside was ready to yell 'surprise' in his face.

Ken walked up to the door and was about to twist the door handle when he turned to Jack.

"Jack?" Ken asked.

"Yeah?" Jack responded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ken twisted the handle and walked in. Everyone popped out immediately except for one, Wade. So naturally the author flicked Wade and told him to stop being a doofus, and Wade popped out too. Wade is drunk out of his fucking mind. Ken immediately jumped back. Thank God Jack was there, otherwise, he would have fallen and hit his head on the concrete of the porch. Ken was greeted with a bunch of greetings all at once and was a bit overwhelmed.

"Well don't just stand there, buddy, come on in," Wade said, pulling Ken inside. Ken immediately saw the decorations and snacks, the just beautiful party that was made for him.

"Who did all of this?" Ken asked.

"He did," Bob said, pointing behind Ken.

Ken turned around and saw Cry staring at the ground. Cry slowly looked up, his smile visible around the sides of his mask. Which no one questioned... ever... because... author magic! Ken quickly walked up to Cry, giving him the best bro-hug ever!

"Thank you so much," Ken said to Cry... who was crying (of happiness, of course).

\---Time Skip---

Later that night, everyone had sat down to eat a beautiful dinner. After the dinner was over, they all got up and started drinking.

"Hey Cry?" Ken asked.

"Yes, Ken?"

"Can we talk outside for a minute?"

"Sure."

So Ken and Cry went on the porch to talk.

"What do you think they're talking about out there?" Wade asked.

"No one knows," Felix said while laughing.

"Wanna go see?" 

"Fine by me," Felix said, standing up.

***Cry's POV***

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, confused as to why Ken couldn't talk to me inside.

"I wanted to tell you something, and I can't say it in front of them."

"Oh, okay." Cry said, confused and suspicious. 

"Cry, I really wanted to tell you this earlier. I promise I did! But now, you and Felix are dating, and I can't wait any longer. I have to get my feelings out there. I love you Cry. This entire party, the mystery behind your mask, your dark sense of humor, and everything else about you. I like all of it. You don't have to like me back, you don't even have to respond to me right now. I know you're dating Felix, and you two seem happy together, and that's what I want. I want you to be happy." Ken confessed.

***Felix's POV***

I'm sorry, what?!?! Oh no, oh hell no. I love Ken (in a bro way), I do... but he did not just fucking do that.

***Jack's POV***

"What's taking you guys so long?" I yelled at Felix and Wade because they were taking forever eavesdropping. Then, they both came back in. Wade's face was a sheet of white. No color, and an expression that made it look like he had just shit himself. Bob started laughing and we started talking again until we saw Felix's face. He was pissed off. What? What could they possibly be talking about? I racked my brain, not coming up with an obvious solution. Oh shit...

"He likes Cry," I said simply. What's the point in hiding it? The only reason Ken wouldn't say it in front of all of us was because he was afraid Felix would find out... too late for that.

"He likes Cry. He likes MY boyfriend! He's mine! What fucking part of that doesn't Ken understand?! He likes Cry, but Cry likes me! And I can't st-" Felix's monologue got cut off.

There they were. Cry and Ken were standing in one of the doorways to the living room, coming from the kitchen. Cry looked down, he couldn't look Felix in the eyes. I watched Felix's rage build up in him as Ken and him stared at each other.

"How fucking dare you?" Ken asked.

"HOW DARE I? HOW DARE I?!?! You're in love with MY boyfriend! He's mine!" Felix yelled. 

"That's exactly it! He's not yours! He is his own person! You don't exactly own him!"

Then, Felix did something I never thought he would do. Sure, Felix was protective and talked a lot of shit but I never expected him to get physical. He literally bitch slapped Ken. Ken looked shocked, but I guess I would be too. He stopped yelling and slowly looked up at Felix with sadness in his eyes. Ken and Felix weren't as close as Cry was with Ken or Felix, but they were close.

"Ken- I-." Then, Ken stormed out of the house. Not angry, just upset and shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" I yelled.

Felix rolled his eyes and walked off, Cry yelling behind him. I sat there, thinking, that moment rewinding over and over again in my head. Then, I got pissed off. I stormed upstairs where Cry was already yelling at Felix.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man? He's your friend and he in no way tried to steal Cry from you! Even though he made a very good point in saying that Cry wasn't your property!" I yelled.

"He's a fucking traitor is what he is!" Felix yelled back at me.

I'm fucking done with this entire situation.

"Okay well, until you learn how to treat your friends, you're out of this house!"

"You can't kick me out of my own home!"

"It's my home! My name is on the lease! I pay the bills with very little help from you at all! THIS IS MY HOME! GET OUT!"

There was a cold silence in the room, even everyone downstairs was silent.

"Let's go Felix," Cry said guiding him to the door, "You can sleep in Ken's room, he's not sleeping there tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooooooooooooooh XDXD


	14. Goodbye

***Cry's POV***

So we left. I drove Felix to my house (where Ken had recently moved into temporarily because it was closer to where he needed to go every day for a month. We let him move in and stay for the month that he needed to stay, and it was easy considering that we just gave him Alex's old room) where I was soon greeted by Mark. We led Felix inside. I was so relieved not to see Ken's car in the driveway.

"Yeah, based on that, I don't think Ken will be home tonight. You can stay here if you'd like." Mark said. 

I led Felix up to Ken's room and let him look around. I went over to my room and got a huge shirt and sweatpants so I could just relax. I walked back to where Felix was and crawled into bed. He got dressed and climbed in next to me.

\-----Time Skip-----  
***Ken's POV***

I grab my phone out of my pocket and look at the time. 12:00. It was midnight. I took some time to calm down, but maybe it's time to go home. I'm not gonna lie... I was depressed. I couldn't smile anymore, I couldn't laugh anymore, and I was just overcome with this intense feeling of sadness all the time. I really wanted it all to end, but I   
couldn't help but feel like there was hope left for me. 

I got in my car and started driving home, thinking about everything that had just happened. It just drove me into more sadness. Maybe I could go home and just sleep off all of my worries. I knew Cry probably wouldn't be there, so I didn't fear anything.

I walked up to the front door opened it slowly before walking up the stairs carefully, trying not to wake anyone up. I walked over to Cry's room to see if he was here. I slowly opened the door and I saw that he wasn't in his bed. I sighed out of relief and went to my room. I opened the door rather quickly, eager to get into bed after today. I need to sleep off my feelings because I am so close to completely giving up. I open my door and look towards my bed. Of course. I took it as a sign. I saw Cry's arm wrapped around Felix as they slept together. I used it as a sign that I should give up. That this was the end. All hope left me as I decided what to do. I took a piece of paper off of my desk and then took a pen and wrote an address. I walked outside and got into my car, and I drove towards the address. I left one final note before it happened. Finally, it was done. I was done.

\-----Time Skip-----  
***Cry's POV***

I woke up to see Felix staring at the door. He looked at it for a few seconds before turning to me.

"Did you leave this here?" He asked me. 

I got up and went over to what he was talking about. '418 North Carol Avenue. Bye.' "No, it isn't my handwriting, and it wasn't here when we went to sleep last night," I said suspiciously.

"Well, then whose is it?" I looked at for a second, not thinking much of it. It was normal for Ken to leave a note on my door. Then all of the memories started flooding back in and what he was feeling and what he saw all started flooding into my mind.

"It's Ken's," I said, looking at Felix with the same wide eyes he looked at me with. I grabbed the note in one hand and his hand in the other. We woke up Mark quickly and threw a shirt at him and told him to come with us. He could tell it was urgent, so he just followed us while we woke up Bob quickly as well and went to the car. I threw the note onto the middle plate of my car and started driving to the address written on it. 

"What's going on?" Mark asked. 

"Ken came home last night and left this on his own door for us to read when we woke up in the morning after sleeping together," Felix answered. 

We both watched as Mark and Bob's faces told us that they suddenly knew what we were hinting at.

I handed Felix my phone and told him to call everyone. He went with a better plan. He called Wade.

"Wade!" We heard him start, "I know that you just woke up, but you need to listen to me very carefully. We think that Ken is in SERIOUS danger and we need you to get Jack and drive to 418 North Carol Avenue. We should get there at about the same time if you go now. As you go, call Ken's parents and let them know that he is in danger of himself and that you will keep them updated."

You knew he got the message because he rushed downstairs and yelled for Jack to get up while he was still on the phone. 

"Ken might kill himself." Was all he said to Jack before you could literally hear Jack jump out of bed.

"Thank you, Wade," I said before hanging up. 

I started speeding to the address that was around 5 minutes away. As expected, we got there at the same time. It was a type of abandoned garage that was hidden behind a bunch of trees as to not make the street look like garbage. You all rushed around the side of the garage, shocked to see the door propped open. You all rush inside and stop the second you see it. Him. He was hanging from with ceiling with blood still dripping from his cut arms. Everyone started breaking down crying. Ken never knew how much he meant to all of you. Jack stood up after he had clearly been crying, and he seemed angry. He glared at Felix for a second and opened his mouth to scream at him before something caught his eye. He looked over to Ken's body. From his chest, there was a note. A suicide note.

'I don't want anyone to blame themselves. This is my own fault. Suicide is selfish. I'll leave as what I am. I don't want any of you to do this to yourselves and I want all of you to look after one another. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, so don't you dare cry for me. Give me the love that you should've when I was here. Actually, don't give it to me, I cannot use it. Give it to each other. Don't let anyone else do this if you can help it. I love you Cry. I love you all. So, I guess this is goodbye. Tell my family I love them.  
I love you, crazy weirdos,  
Ken'

We all looked at each other. I picked up my phone and texted Ken's parents. 

'He told us to tell you that he loved you. I'm so sorry for your loss. He was the most caring person I've ever met. May he rest in peace.'

We all looked at each other and tried to process it. I picked up my phone and dialed 911. I told them what had happened and they came. They told us to leave. I was frozen. I stared at him with a tear dropping each passing second until a police officer dragged me away and told me that I had to leave. Every single one of us went back to Jack's house and sat and cried and hugged together. We all told each other that we loved each other. I saw Mark in the corner crying by himself. 

'Let him have his alone time.' I thought. 'We all need time to grieve.'

And that's when Ken's case came up on the news that was on in the living room. Jack looked up and turned off the TV. We all heard Mark from the corner sob.

"He's gone."

**Author's Note:**

> See, not a sad first chapter...
> 
> I will be updating every Friday in case you were wondering...


End file.
